


Ada Lovelace

by totalizzyness



Series: 00Q Prompts [13]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Cats, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Q is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>something fluffy involving Q adopting a stray cat?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ada Lovelace

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Ada Lovelace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089274) by [AprilforSpring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring)



A big, important job forced Bond and Q to spend some time apart from each other. Q spent all his time down in Q branch, developing new gadgets for the agents to use on their missions, making sure everything was done right because there was no margin for ever. Bond spent ten days abroad doing recon, and when he was in England he was being briefed, and trained, and talked at, and consulted with. He had to undergo a series of physical and psychological tests.  
  
The mission finally came and went, the amount of sheer preparation on the task meant it went off without a hitch — towns weren’t half demolished, there were less explosions than necessary, only the people who were supposed to die, died, and Bond returned with the exact same equipment he left with.  
  
Another day apart for debriefing and physical rehabilitation and Bond was finally allowed to follow Q home. Finally able to sink in to his squashy, over-stuffed armchair with a glass of scotch, watching his favourite quartermaster tap away at his laptop, always working, never switching off. It was something they had in common.  
  
Come seven o’clock, Bond made his way down to Q branch, to save his lover from the new recruits and his work. Q lit up the moment Bond entered the lab, making sure everyone was busy with their work before throwing himself in to the agent’s arms, pressing a litter of kisses to his face. Bond smiled, letting Q shower him with affection, linking his hands together over the small of his back.  
  
“Are you ready?”  
  
Q nodded, quickly rushing around his station, shutting down his computer, putting his things away and pulling his coat on, picking up his bag. Bond held out his arm, letting Q fit himself at his side, curling himself under the arm, before walking the two of them out of Q branch, out of headquarters, and in to the waiting taxi. Neither man said a word during the drive back to Q’s flat, instead just curling up on the back seat, enjoying the other’s company.  
  
Bond could tell something was different the moment he set foot in to the flat. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. There was a certain smell in the air that he couldn’t place. Q noticed Bond looking around suspiciously, and gave him a suspicious look of his own.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
Bond nodded, pulling off his shoes and lining them on the shoe-rack by the door. Q smiled, walking past and going through to the kitchen to boil the kettle. Bond wandered in to the living room, ready to collapse in his armchair after a long day. However, just abouts to collapse down, he noticed it was already occupied, by a small, slightly mangy looking cat. He stared down at the cat in horror, the cat peering back up at him, almost uninterested by his presence.  
  
“Q!”  
  
He could hear Q taking cups out of the cupboards, grabbing a spoon from the cutlery drawer. “What?!”  
  
“There’s a cat in my chair!”  
  
Q popped his head around the door. “What?”  
  
“There’s a bloody mangy cat, sitting on my chair.”  
  
Q suddenly got a look on his face, like he’d just remembered something he’d left at work. “Oh, yeah… That’s Ada. I adopted her.”  
  
“What did you adopt a bloody cat for?!”  
  
He left the chair problem behind for a moment, following Q back in to the kitchen. Q shrugged innocently, dropping a teabag in to each mug.  
  
“She was a stray, hanging out down in the alley. All alone, no one to look after her. Malnourished, close to catching pneumonia… And I was lonely. I missed you and well… It made sense at the time.”  
  
Bond sighed loudly, rubbing a hand over his face. “I’m gone for a few weeks and you replace me? With a cat?”  
  
“Not replace you! Just…”  
  
“You bloody replaced me! And even worse, it’s in my chair!”  
  
“It, has a name, James. And she’s friendly enough. I’m sure you’ll love her by the end of the night, it’s hard not to.”  
  
“Fine. Fine. It’s your flat, your life… I can’t very well demand you get rid of her, especially seeing as you seem so attached…”  
  
Q’s eyes lit up, a cautious smile spreading across his lips. “Really? You don’t mind?”  
  
Bond let out a resigned sigh, letting Q mould himself to his side. “I don’t mind… What’s her name, again?”  
  
“Ada.”  
  
“And what kind of name is that?”  
  
Q got a strange look on his face, his cheeks flushing a light shade of pink. “Ada Lovelace created the first algorithm intended to be processed by a machine.”  
  
Bond paused, looking down at his lover before shaking his head, rolling his eyes. “Of course. You get a pet and name it after something to do with computers! I should have guessed.”  
  
“And what would you have called her? Beretta?”  
  
Bond laughed, wrapping his arms loosely around Q, pressing a kiss to his mop of hair. “I wouldn’t have adopted her. But she’s your cat, you name her whatever you bloody want. Just get her out of my chair.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my Tumblr; [[link](http://the-nerdinator.tumblr.com/post/36190799778/a-big-important-job-forced-bond-and-q-to-spend)]


End file.
